


Not dead, just Pregnant

by Elenduen



Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Disgusting cravings, Faked Death, Hormonal Richelieu, M/M, Mpreg, Patient Treville, Pups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme prompt </p><p>For Richelieu to have faked his death because he was unexpectedly pregnant by Treville.</p><p>Treville dos`nt know about the pregnancy because their relationship ended after the attempt on the Queens life. </p><p>Thinking that Richelieu`s death was suspicious he seeks out the truth and finds a heavily pregnant, hormone ravaged Richelieu, who had revolting cravings, hates his changing body, and bursts into tears over everything!.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I`m doing this for a laugh, it looked like fun, and Richelieu seems like the type who would be dreadful when pregnant

He`d always been so slim 

Little more than skin and bones really.

Even in his prime, when he`d enjoyed fencing and shooting as much as the next man, he`d never built up much in the way of muscle.

Not even when age had started to creep upon his body had he gained the usual middle age spread.

It had seemed that no matter what, Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu was always destined to be an overly tall bean stalk of a man.

Until now.

 

Richelieu surveyed his body with undisguised distaste, his cool blue/grey eyes running over his swollen ankles and puffy feet, his softened, fleshy thighs and widdened hips, sore engorged nipples sitting atop of his expanded, heavy breasts, and especially his impossibly large belly complete with a bulging navel a several angry purple stretch marks snaking their way over his flesh.

So, here he was, in his late fifties, pregnant and huge!.

Richelieu sighed as he gazed in the mirror, glaring at the reflection as if he could make the glass change the image!.

Jussac told him he was`nt that big, that it was his imagination and tendancy to over dramatize everything!.

Stupid bloody Beta!, what would he know?, he was`nt in his fifties, knocked up, unmated, and looking like a damn hippopotimus!, or some other kind of obserdly large mammal!.

Nore was he having the stupid urge to burst into tears over the slightest thing, or feeling the need to gorge himself on chunks of cheese dipped in strawberry jam!, or pickled onions in custard!, or marzipan covered sausages!.

Niether did he have constant back ache, and ankles that were swelling to the same size as his thighs!, and an abdomen that resembled a pumpkin and was breaking out into hiddious purples scars!.

How had this happened to him?, Him!, the great untouchable Cardinal Richelieu!, Cardinal of France, First Minister of France!, to be brought so low!, to find himself in the later stage of his middling years in a predicerment that would be better suited a silly young twenty something who`d gotten carried away with an over amorous Alpha!.

It was hardly seemly that an Omega of Fifty Five should find himself pregnant and out of wedlock!, for God sake, Richelieu had thought himself beyond his bearing years!, he`d gone for nearly a year without a heat before he had caught.

But caught he had, and here he was, in his ninth month of pregnancy with Jean bloody bastard Armand du Peyrer de Treville`s litter!.

 

Richelieu wanted to blame Treville, dear God how he wanted to blame him for everything!, for knocking him up!, for all the distasteful side effects that went with said knocking up!, for not bonding with him, for letting him suffer through all this on his own!.

Well, he might be forgiven for blaming Treville for actually being the one to impregnate him (Over sexed bastard Alpha!), but as for not bonding with him, Richelieu himself had always been against bonding, had never desired them cementing their relationship, and as for him leaving Richelieu here to suffer, well Richelieu had never told Treville he was pregnant in the first place.

He`d stayed silent on the subject, concealing his pregnancy, and then fleeing from court, faking his death so he could escape into the country and hide away on his own, save for Jussac, Boisrenard and Bernajoux, who had assisted his escape, and were acting as make shift physicians and midwives (Since Richelieu refused to let anyone else near him).

 

They were not happy about the situation, had been very against it from the start, telling Richelieu, when he had finaly stopped pretending that his morning sickness was not food poisoning, a stomach upset, or general malaise, and was in fact Morning Sickness, that he needed to tell Treville.

That Treville had a right to know that he was about to become an Aphan.

That Richelieu should stop being so stupid, and selfish and just go to the Alpha, beg his forgiveness, and make this work!.

But no, Richelieu had ignored them, had started making plans to leave as soon as he had let himself believe that he was in fact pregnant.

He could`nt go to Treville, not now, not after everything that had happened.

Their relationship had ended on the failed assassination of Queen Anne, God knows Richelieu`s heart had not been in the attack, but Louis had been adamant about wanting rid of his wife so he could marry Charlotte bloody Mellandorf.

Richelieu had been relieved when the attempt had failed, but not so when three months later he`d been outwitted by the Musketeers and Treville, who had pointedly told him a short time later that their affair was over for good, that he sickened Treville to his very core, and that he would never again lay with Richelieu or have anything to do with him save for Kings Business from there on.

Richelieu had been three months with Pups then, his last heat coming just days before the assassination attempt.

He had`nt bothered with contraceptives, had`nt seen the need, he`d thought himself too old to conceive, a mistaken thought, clearly.

Knowing he could never bear the public disgrace of being pregnant out of bonding, especially at his age, and with his being a Cardinal, Richelieu had set a plan into motion.

 

First he`d made sure he appear sickly, and faked frquent bouts of chest pains, and fatigue, pretended to consult many physicians, and let it be well known that his heart was weak.

From his fourth month he had taken to wearing the typical scarlet satin robes of The Cardinal, eschewing his normal black leather doublets and breeches, since the voluminous robes helped conceal his growing belly, adding an underbust corset to further aid the hiding of his round girth.

But when that had ceased to be enough, and he could not hid his condition anymore, he had faked his death of a heart attack, leaving Paris to come and hide away in the country, where he could remain in seclusion, and have his litter away from the public eye.

 

That had been nearly two months ago, two unbearably long, uncomfortable, depressing months, in which Richelieu had become all but a recluse.

Jussac begged him daily to take a walk about the gardens of his pretty little estate, to enjoy the sunshine and fresh air instead of locking himself away from the world like a hermit.

But Richelieu paid him no heed, he wanted to hide himself away, to be hidden from the sight of anyone, it was bad enough that his three Lieutenants had to see him like this, without the risk of anyone else doing so.

He was ashamed of his situation, ashamed of himself for getting into this situation, and increasingly embaressed by his rapidly expanding size.

 

It seemed to him, that since leaving court, the Pups in his womb had decided to make up for their time of being hidden with impossibly fast and uncomfortably large growth spurts.

That being said, the lack of exercise proberly was`nt helping matters, sitting about in his chambers all day long, and walking no further than the privy (Five hundred times a day, or there abouts!), or to the washroom to clean himself, did not exactly provide him with a healthy active life style.

Nore was his diet sufficiently small enough to match his slothfull life, after years of eating like a bird, being finicky and picky, and consuming just enough of the blandest most plain of foods to survive, his stomach had decided to rebell and turn glutton!.

The awful cravings were bad enough, and so intense that he could not possibly ignore them, but his bottomless stomach demanded that he eat far more at each meal than he would normally ever do!.

 

Boisrenard had said it was normal, that the Pups needed the extra food, and his body was storing fat to use after the birth for milk production.

All three of his Lieutenants said that he was being silly, that he was`nt as big as he was making out, but their words fell on deaf ears, and Richelieu continued to shun the outside world, covering himself in overly large night shirts and robes, and spending his day sitting in a rocking chair by the window reading, or weeping.

Another damnable side effect of this lamentable condition, his humours had gone to hell and now he was reduced to tears it seemed if the sun was covered by a cloud!.

 

"Your bath is ready Armand", Jussac came into the bed room making Richelieu hastily cover himself with his robe and move away from the mirror, "I wish to God you`d let us get you a midwife!" Jussac sighed for what was proberly the fiftieth time!

"No, no midwife, no physician!" Richelieu replied adamantly "I want no other viewing me in this.....state", he gestured to his body with a derisive curling of his lips "

"Armand you`re pregnant!, they would expect you to look like you do!" Jussac gave him a look of exasperation, one that was frequently present upon the former Red Guards face these days "You need a medical professional!, we don`t know how many Pups you`re having for heaven sake!"

"Proberly two dozen considering the size of me!" Richelieu grunted as he waddled to the the bath chamber, Christ, waddeling!, he hated this!, he`d always scorned that fat oaf De Fabre at court for his huge gut and duck like waddle, and here he was with the exact same problem himself!.

Maybe God was punishing him for his scorn?, making him pay for being vain about his appearance, his trim figure and good looks?

"Please think about it Armand" Jussac urged as they reached the bath chamber, "The birth is just a few weeks away, and none of us will know what to do if things do not go right", that was true, and Richelieu had thought of that himself, if one of the Pups was breeched, was horizontal, had the cord about the throat, then he could loose them, hell he could loose his own life for lack of decent medical care!.

Yet, even though he knew this, he could not bare the shame of revealing himself to someone else, even anonymously, even with his face covered by a veil, he did not want anyone else to know about this.

 

"I`d never forgive myself if anything happened to you", Richelieu jerked his head up from where he`d been gazing at the floor and looked at Jussac`s worried face, the face of his oldest most loyal servent and friend, he and Jussac had become as close as brothers over the years, closer in fact, than Richelieu had ever been to Andrei and Alphonze.

Jussac would be deeply hurt if anything were to happen to Richelieu, especially if it were something that could be prevented by having a midwife attend him, Richelieu wanted to say that all would be well, that nothing would happen to him, but he could not be certain of that, could not say for defenate that he would not be lost in the childbed and the Pups with him.

He opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment the front door to the house burst open and an all to familiar bellow followed the crash 

"Armand!".


	2. Chapter 2

Treville had known there was something odd going on, he had spent too many years in service of The King to not know when a plot was happening under his nose.

Oh to be sure, Richelieu was a master of plots and schemes, had managed to convince everyone that he was sick unto death, so that when said death came for him, no one, save Treville was suspicious, and why should they be?, Richelieu had not been young, had spent many years under the crippling weight of politics, had worn himself to the bone in the service of France, that his heart had given out under the strain should not have been a surprise to anyone.

But Treville was not so sure.

Things just did not add up for him, there were the symptoms of a failing heart for one, Treville had seen his Father die of heart disease, and Richelieu had exibited none of the signs, beyond panting for breath, and clutching at his chest, both of which could easily be faked, as could dark circles beneath the eyes.

He had never had the blue tinge to his lips, had never had difficulty drawing his breath, save for the dramatic panting fits he gave, he`d never had the water retention in his hands, feet, or legs.

His supposed heart condition did not seem real to Treville, and then there was the death, no build up, no long weeks in bed, slowly failing more and more as his heart stuttered and grew weaker and slower, he had just died, a heart attack happening over night, and the coffin sealed before dawn!.

Apparently Richelieu had not wanted anyone to see him dead, but rather to remember him in life.

Finally, there were Jussac, Boisrenard, and Bernajoux, Richelieu`s closest guards, his friends for many years, and not one of them had attended the funeral!, in fact not one had been in Paris for it!, they had disappeared straight after Richelieu`s demise!.

Smelling a rat, Treville had started investigating, and after weeks of careful observation he had finally spotted Bernajoux in Paris, buying goods from the market, and had followed him to an estate outside of Paris, seeing Boisrenard in the grounds exercising an all to familiar Stallion, Treville`s anger had reached boiling point.

Marching to the house, he had kicked the front door open, and stormed into the home, shouting Armands name loud enough to wake the dead!.

 

Richelieu paled as he heard Treville`s voice, his heavy body sagged against the wall, too heavy, and too awkward to move with any speed, to go and hide back in his chambers, Jussac, still by his side looked uncertain of what to do, as no doubt Boisrenard and Bernajoux were, Treville was not an enemy, but he had also not been invited here, so how they were to proceed was unknown to them.

However, matters came to a head as Treville loudly stomped up the stairs shouting as he went, "I swear to God Armand!, I thought you had sunk low when you tried to kill The Queen, but this!, this!, goes way past that!" he snarled as he reached the first floor, going along the hallway kicking open doors to search for Richelieu who was contemplating praying!

"How could you do this?" Treville yelled, now leaving the first floor and climbing the stairs for the second, where Richelieu was wilting into the wall.

"Have you any idea of the state Louis is in?, how heart broken he is by your "Death"?, do you even care about anyone but yourself?", Richelieu held his breath as Treville`s voice came closer, his shadow appearing on the wall as he climbed the stairs  
"I don`t know what kind of game you are playing, but I promise you, I will drag you back to Paris in chains if I have to, and throw you down before The King and let him decide what to do with you!", Treville reached the top of the stairs his face a mask of anger, his breathing labored and fists tightly curled ready for a fight, but as his eyes rested upon Richelieu he froze in shock.

 

Jussac was the first to move, clearing his throat and making a slow shuffle forward to place himself between Richelieu and Treville  
"Shall I......intervine?" he asked looking to Richelieu already guessing that the answer would be negetive without the slight shake of Richelieu`s head 

"How........you.........you are...." Treville stuttered, his face pale and disbelieving, his eyes fixated on Richelieu`s belly "This is.........you.....we............Pups!?"

"Yes" Richelieu whispered hunching his shoulders over, as if to conceal himself from Treville`s sight 

"Why did`nt you tell me?", accusation and hurt coloured Treville`s words, and Richelieu winced at them,

"I did`nt think you`d want to know", to his shame he felt hot tears coming into his eyes, and he was unable to stop them from falling down his cheeks even as he tried to wipe them away

"Oh God Armand!", with two strides Treville was at his side, his strong, solid Alpha, wrapping him in his arms, offering comfort and protection, "Come on, you should`nt be on your feet" he said, guiding Richelieu back to his rooms leaving Jussac to quietly slip away and let them have some privacy to deal with this.

"I`m sorry" Richelieu whispered trying desperately to control his rampant emotions "I`m sorry for everything!, for lying, for The Queen, for Milady, for all of it!", it seemed that a flood gate had been opened, because his tears just kept on coming!, and he could`nt stop himself from clinging to Treville, and burrying his face into the soft leather tunic to breath in the familiar scent of his Alpha 

"It`s alright, none of that matters now", Treville`s hands were warm on his back, and rubbed gently, making Richelieu relax under the touch, "I`m here now" Treville soothed "Everything will be alright", Richelieu`s Omega purred in contented relief, wanting nothing more than to snuggle into Treville`s embrace and forget everything else, but Richelieu could not relax so easily, made himself sit up and try to dry at his eyes

"It`s not alright though is it?" he moaned "I ruined everything, all of it!, all we could have had, just so Louis could try to sire a Prince on another woman!", he shook his head with a pitiful attempt at a laugh "And yet it seems Anne had the last laugh, getting with child anyway!"

"Hush love, none of it matters, it`s over, it`s done, what matters now is you, and our Pups", Treville`s warm blue eyes shone with love and made Richelieu`s heart sing, "You can`t be far of whelping" he said looking down at the Omegas large belly "How many are there?"

"I don`t know" Richelieu admitted sniffling wettly and hating himself for this damnable habit of ball his eyes out all the time

"The midwife can`t tell?", Richelieu felt his cheeks flush with shame, his eyes avoiding Treville`s gaze as he mumbled his reply of not having seen a midwife  
"You what?!" Treville gaped at the Omega like he`d grown a second head or a third eye!, "Are you insane?" he rose from the bed, leaving Richelieu feeling bereft by his departure, his body suddenly feeling cold from where Treville had been holding him

"What are you thinking?" Trevilled cried rounding on Richelieu once more "D`you think yourself so close to God that he`ll send down angels to intervine during your labor?, or do you suppose that Jussac knows how to deliver Pups?"

Richelieu winced under the hot angry glare of the Alpha, more tears coming into his eyes, Jesus, did he have leak somewhere in his body!?, "I could`nt" he whispered horsely, his eyes searching the floor to avoid looking at Treville

"Could`nt what?" the Alpha demanded 

"I could`nt.......I could`nt bear it.........anyone, seeing me like this"

"What?, what are you talking about?", Treville sounded truly perplexed by Richelieu`s words making the former Cardinal look up at him with a scowl on his face

"What d`you think I`m talking about?" he cried out, his voice cracking with emotion "Are you blind?, or did you leave your wits back in Paris?" he demanded, some of his old sass creeping into his voice and words, "I`m fifty five years old Jean!, I`m not some blushing Twenty year old!, I should have known better than to end up in this state!"

"Yes you should, you should have told me straight away!" Treville agreed shifting his stance "No matter what had happened between us I would have done right by you and by our Pups, I`d never have seen you destitute, and I`d have made sure you were seeing a bloody midwife regularly!, which is precisely what you will be doing from now on!"

"No!", the genuine look of fear in Richelieu`s face gave Treville pause, his expression softening some what as he looked at the Omega, "Please" Richelieu whispered, "I can`t..............I don`t want anyone seeing me like this, seeing my body"

"Why?", Treville crossed the room and rejoined Richelieu on the bed, taking his hands again and looking him in the eye "I won`t let the midwife give you any grief over your age, or anything like that, I`ll make sure that they treat you like royalty", Richelieu shook his head, his cheeks flushing pink in embaressment

"It`s not that, its.......I look terrible!, I`ve got ankles the size of thighs!, my thighs look like hams!, and my stomach`s bigger than a damn brood mare!, not to mention the ever increasing stretch marks, and bright red nipples that leak everywhere!", he looked up as Treville gave a chuckle of laughter, "What could you possibly find amusing?" he groused grumpily "Does the fact that these Pups of yours have turned me into a beached whale strike you as being remotely humourous?"

"No!" Treville replied between giggles of mirth "It`s your dramatics that strike me as being funny Armand!"

"Dramatics?", to the end of his days Richelieu would forver deny that he shrieked!, "I am not being dramatic!, I`m big as a bloody house!, I waddle like an over fed goose!, I can`t see my feet let alone my legs!", Treville was almost crying with laughter now!, his face a bright shade of pink as he roared at Richelieu`s complaints 

"Oh, it was to be expected was`nt it?" he managed to force out, wiping at his eyes with a shaky hand

"What was?" Richelieu grumped, uncertain if he should feel relieved that Treville was no longer angry with him, or pissed off because he was treating this as if it were a joke!

"That you would take to pregnancy with about as much grace as a cat to water!", Richelieu opened his mouth to protest but a timid knock on the door stoped him as Jussac poked his head round the door and comically waved a white hand kerchief before him

"Is it safe to enter?" he asked 

"I believe so" Treville replied "Thankyou for taking care of him in my absence, I can`t imagine it`s been easy!"

"A nightmare really" Jussac agreed getting a noise that was somewhere between a winded wart hog, and a cat being strangled! , from Richelieu!, "Perhaps you can make him see sense in getting a midwife, and in getting some fresh air instead of sitting about in here all day!"

"Oh definately!" Treville said giving Richelieu a smug smile to which the Omega glowered at him   
"Has he been eating properly?"

"You need ask?" Richelieu exploded "You need your damn eyes testing Captain!, what d`you think this is?, wind?", he gestured wildly to his middle getting a snort from Jussac and an eye roll from Treville

"He eats well enough, has some truly shocking cravings though!"

"You`re fired!, you and those other two bastards!" Richelieu threatened knowing full well he would be ignored 

"But then who would fetch you sardines on slices of cake!?, or pickles in custard?" Jussac asked sounding far too innocent! 

"Or anchioves in honey!" Boisrenard chimed in from the door way!

"I think chocolate covered turnips were the real low point!" Bernajoux offered smirking obnoxiously 

"I hate all of you!" Richelieu grumbled 

"Chocolate turnips?" Treville asked with a risen eyebrow 

"Go to hell!" Richelieu spat back at him "It`s all your fault anyway!, doing this to me in the first place!"

"Indeed!" Treville beamed proudly back at him, placing a possessive hand over Richelieu`s expansive belly "And as it is my duty, as Alpha to care for you!, I shall see to it that every care is taken!, starting with over seeing your meals, your daily exercise, and especially your medical care!"

Richelieu opened his mouth to protest, shooting desperate looks to Jussac, Boisrenard, and Bernajoux, but all were futile, all three were in full support of Treville, leaving him unable to do anything but curse their names and grumble under his breath!.


	3. Chapter 3

Richelieu was not sure what was worse!.

Having Treville hovering over him as he took his meals, ensuring that he ate every bite that was served him!.   
As if the size of his body was not evidence enough of his sufficiant nutricianal intake!.

Or having to bare his swollen body to the midwife that Treville insisted on hiring.

As if it were not displeasing enough to have to see himself naked, without others viewing his heavy body!, he was seriously starting to doubt Treville`s sanity and eyesight!, since the clearly deluded Alpha declared him "The most beautiful thing he`d ever seen!", had claimed that the unslightly stretch marks were something to be proud of!, that he should be proud that his body had achieved this miracle of life!.

That despite all the odds being against him, he had conceived a large litter and was carrying to term!.

Richelieu had to addmit, even if it was only to himself, that having Treville stroke his swollen belly, and kiss the stretch marks with love in his eyes, did make his heart sing in joy, and ease his woes over his vanity.

Also, Treville`s skilled hands, rubbing his feet and his back, soothed his aching muscles far more than the soaks in the tub did. 

With how far along he was, they could not make love, Richelieu could not get comfortable on his side, on his hands and knees was impossible, and there was no way Treville could get near him on top!, he could however, and did, use his hands and mouth to bring Richelieu blessed joy that he had thought he would be without for the rest of his days.

 

But perhaps, despite the other two displeasures, Richelieu thought that being forced to go out every day to walk the estate was the worst indignity he had to endure.

Treville enforced the daily torture!, fully supported by the bloody sadist of a midwife, and those ungrateful, traitorous bastards Jussac, Bernajoux, and Boisrenard!.

Every bloody morning, after he had broken his fast, Richelieu was trussed up into robe that could have doubled as a tent!, soft sandles placed on his feet, and was escorted outside to waddled about his gardens grumbling every step of the way!.

 

"You are just doing this to torment me!" he groused during one of these outings, his heavy body swaying from side to side as he leaned heavily on Treville`s arm, making him take more of the weight then nessasery simply to spite him for having dragged him out here!

"I am doing this for your own good, Armand!" Treville replied uneffected by the grumbling and the heavy weight on his arm 

"They make women lie in for the last six weeks!" Richelieu growled thinking fondly of his bed with it`s soft pillows and comforting sheets, and maybe a bowl of strawberrys dipped in mustard.....!,

"You are not a woman, and you`ve been shut away for months!" Treville said, "The midwife agrees that the fresh air is doing you good, and you`ll have to get use to walking around once the labor starts!, the midwife says it`s for the best in the early stages!"

"Bugger the midwife!, and damn you too!", Treville laughed at Richelieu`s cursing, keeping firm hold of his arm, and making sure he continued on their walk and did not try to bolt back inside the house!.

 

"I hate this!", Treville rolled his eyes at the melodrama, as he helped Richelieu undress for the midwife, "It`s undignified!, I am a Cardinal, my body is sacred!"

"Your body is heavily pregnant, and you need to be examined by the midwife my love!" Treville sighed sharing a look with Madame Ancel

"Examined!, poked, and prodded!, all to see that I am having Pups!, when one look could tell you that!" Richelieu grumbled laying back on the bed and letting the midwife examin him, bearing the touch of her hands on his great belly with little grace, that became non existant when she declared how long he had left to carry.

"Are you deranged woman?!" he barked glaring at her furiously "I can not carry for another three weeks!, I am like a stuffed turkey now!, my body will burst if it grows any larger!, I must give birth sooner than that!"

"I`m sorry Monsieur, but you are not ready to deliver yet, three weeks and you will be ready", Madame Ancel paused biting her bottom lip "Unless you go over due that is!, then it`ll be longer!"

"WHAT!", Treville swore he heard the glass in the windows rattle at Richelieu`s unholy shriek!, "No!, I will not be over due!, I demand to give birth on schedule!, I order you to see that I do!"

"I am afraid it does not work that way" Madame Ancel declared "Pups and Babies come when they are ready, not when anyone else wants them to"

"It won`t be so bad beloved" Treville said patting Richelieu`s hand "You`ll just have a little longer to wait!"

"I will not wait!" Richelieu bellowed like a demented bull! "I will give birth when I desire!, I shall not be made to wait as others do!, I am a Cardinal!, God hears my words and will see to it that I give birth on time!".

 

Four and a half weeks later

 

"I hate you!, I should have you bound in irons castrated and disemboweled for doing this to me!" Richelieu glared at Treville as he lay on his chaise getting his feet rubbed, despite his words several weeks before, he was over due, very over due, and very pissed off with it!.

Treville had finally relented on him going out everyday, Richelieu was carrying so low now that he could hardly stand let along walk.  
Over the last four weeks as his belly had continued to expand, his temper had continued to shorten!, Jussac, Boisrenard, and Bernajoux were now creeping about on tip toe, and had become very adept at ducking since Richelieu had taken to throwing things over the past couple of weeks!.

Treville ignored the threat, Richelieu had been threatening him with castration for the last week, along with questioning his parentage on a regular basis!,

"Why won`t they come!", Richelieu`s cry was truly plaintive and Treville could`nt help but give him a sympathetic smile, "I will explode if this goes on any longer!"

"You won`t!" Treville said patting Richelieu`s knee "And it`ll happen soon enough, just be patient and let nature take it`s course"

"Patient!" Richelieu growled "See if you could be patient carrying around twenty ton cannon balls all day and night!".

 

 

Five days later Richelieu went into labor, screaming blue murder and claiming that his insides were being torn apart!, that his back was being broken!, and his pelvis shattered!, and that was only the first stage of labor!.

By the time they were up to the second stage, the midwife and Treville having to force Richelieu to walk around his chambers, the Cardinal had screamed himself horse, and it had only been two hours!.

As the pains increased, Richelieu moaned, and sobbed pitiously, praying for the blessed Virgin to spare his life!, while crushing Treville`s fingers so hard they were turning blue!.

After what the midwife had said was a very swift labor, and what Richelieu would forver describe as untold hours of torture that belonged in the deepest depths of hell!, Richelieu gave birth to three Pups.

Two girls, and a boy.

After being cleaned up, and settled back into a freshly made up bed, Richelieu sat with his Pups in his arms, Treville sitting beside him, two fingers strapped up having been broken for him during the first Pups crowning!

"What are they being called then?" Jussac asked he, Boisrenard, and Bernajoux gazing down on the Pups with adoration

"Jeanne, and Amanda for the girls, and Jasper for our Son" Treville replied stroking the head of the nearest Pup

"Don`t wake them!" Richelieu chidded "They`ll be screaming soon enough!, let the poor little loves sleep!"

"Mother hen much!?" Boisrenard whispered to Bernajoux who snickered in amusment 

"You`ve done so well love, I am so proud of you" Treville said kissing Richelieu`s cheek 

"So you should be!" Richelieu declared "I have achieved greatness here!, I have caried and birthed three Pups!, I have been through the torture of labor and lived to tell the tale!, I always knew since I was born that I was destined for greatness, and I now I have proven it!"

Treville exchanged a glance with Jussac, Bernajoux, and Boisrenard, all of them happy to know that Richelieu had come through his pregnancy and birthing with his arrogance and wit unscathed!.


End file.
